First step
by maneki
Summary: 4 months after the 2nd war: Athrun finally makes the first step towards Cagalli. But their relationship isn´t the only challenge in a world, which is about to change. How will the four friends deal with it?[AxC][KxL][chapter 7 is up ]
1. Chapter 1

This story is a translation of my German story. English is not my mothertongue so it might sound a little strange sometimes ;) It´s still very short but I already have the second part written in German, translation will come soon. The plot is nothing new and spectacular, I just wanted to let my favorite characters live as they are (in my opinion ). I hope you enjoy reading it and I would be thankful for reviews.

I rated it T, because this will be a lovestory and I´m in favor of detailed descriptions ;)

Before the story starts: I (unfortunately) do not own the characters of Gundam Seed (Destiny). Story setting is C.E. 74, April, 4 months after the second war.

narration

_thoughts_

"speech"

**1. **

It was a nice day on the PLANTs: the sky was blue and the weather was warm. You could almost watch the flowers blooming. The handsome young man who was standing at the window could have been the perfect accessory for this beautiful scenery: dark blue hair and emeral eyes combined with a longsleeve-shirt in bright red and black trowsers. But despite of his good looks he seemed drained and his eyes weren´t sparkling.

Athrun looked out of the window but he hardly saw anything. Neither how the flowers outside started to bloom, nor how a group of birds were fighting over some crumbs of bread. He didn´t even notice his own reflection on the glass, because deep down in his thoughts he was far away where he only had eyes for one special person.

_If only I knew how she is doing. Am I also playing a part in her considerations? She probably hasn´t got the time to think about something other than politics._

Athrun closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. This was exactly the moment when the door was opened and someone entered the room. He could tell without looking that it was Kira.

For a while they were just standing there side by side silently, each one looking out of the window, before Kira moved his head to look at his friend.

„Lacus and I are going out with the kids to eat some icecream. Now that spring is here they will surely enjoy being outside in the sun."

A knowing smile was on Kira´s lips as he averted his gaze and looked out of the window again. Athrun had noticed his friend´s facial expression.

„You think I should go out as well?"

Kira was smiling as he placed a hand on Athrun´s shoulder and answered:

"In your thoughts you are already there. There is someone who worries about you thinking too much. So stop pondering and just go."

For a brief moment Kira could see a smile forming on Athrun´s lips before his typical thoughtful face was back.

"I´m such an idiot. I should have learned from my mistakes in the past, but I ended up making the same mistakes again. Why do I always hurt the people who are most precious to me?! She is right, if she calls me an idiot-coordinator. I wonder if she wants to see this idiot ever again..."

„You will only know if you get on your way. And besides... I am sure that she is already waiting for the idiot to come back; if it is only for giving you your punishment."

With these words Kira gave Athrun a friendly thump and led him out of the room.

"But before you leave you should eat an icecream with us."

Athrun couldn´t say anything against it so he just followed his friend. He was relieved that Kira kind of made this decision for him. He was sure to change some things in future although he wasn´t quite sure where to start. At least he knew how to do the first step.

_Being a little less idiotic would be a good start._

Kira at the same time was happy to see Athrun´s eyes sparkling like they last did about a year ago. It wouldn´t be easy for him but Athrun´s live had never been easy. Kira admired the strong and thoughtful character of his friend but sometimes even Athrun needed to be shoved in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

„What the hell does she mean by solving my little problem?!"

Yzak Jule crumpled a piece of paper and threw it into the wastebasket as hard as he could.

"I wouldn´t call it a 'little problem' if I ask a high-ranking official to 'spit it out already'."

Dearka Elthman, his close friend and advisor was smiling to himself about the incident, which happened just a few minutes ago.

"I was annoyed by his pointless speach! Why do those officials always beat around the bush?!"

"Well", Dearka was still smiling "this is called diplomacy."

"It´s bullshit!"

Another crumpled piece of paper landed in the wastebasket. A few years earlier he would have kicked the wastebasket out of the window. Despite his hot temper he had become more and more mature. But there was still a long way to go, before he could become the new chairman of Z.A.F.T. At least according to his mother, Ezaria Jule.

He would have to obey the orders of his mother. But how should he become a good diplomat? He wasn´t the type for long negotiations and empty phrases.

"Perhaps you need a translator."

Yzak didn´t understand the suggestion of his friend.

"What do you mean by 'translator'? I can speak every language, which is needed fluently."

"Apart from the language of diplomacy."

Dearka gave him a meaningful look and Yzak could tell that he already had something in mind to solve his problem.

"Spit it out! What are you thinking about?"

"To compensate your bad behaviour you need someone, who knows you and can translate your words into diplomatic phrases."

"So why don´t you just do this job?!"

"Because you need someone who earns the trust of people, who is calm and who can put his thoughts into well-chosen words."

"I don´t know anyone like this!"

"Oh yes you do. And he knows you very well."

Yzak began to think of someone who would fit this description. After a few minutes of consideration his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No! You weren´t thinking about this idiot?!"

Dearka grinned "Exactly this idiot is the right person to attend your negotiations and be the compensation for your bad behaviour."

Yzak didn´t seem too enthusiastic about this suggestion. Dearka became serious again.

"You call him an idiot but he is your friend. What you don´t like about him is exactly what you lack and what we need."

"I didn´t say that I don´t like him. He´s just ... well, an idiot."

"You´re right." Dearka began to laugh and soon Yzak was smiling.

"So... let´s call him."

Dearka went to get the telephone from the desk.

"Right, but if he is bugging me you will have to pay the prize."

"Sure."

* * *

_Still nothing romantic to read, but the next chapter will be very romantic, I promise. It seems that Athrun is called an 'idiot' quite often ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all I want to say that I´m terribly sorry that it took me so long to update. I had to learn for my exams and after that got a flu. I promised that this chapter would be romantic but I´m afraid you have to wait a little bit longer for the romantic part. It just wouldn´t fit if I rushed the story into a happy ending. I´m already writing the next chapter and it will definitely NOT take as long as this one. I hope you still want to read my story and enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your reviews so far and again sorry for my slowlyness_

„Hachooo!!"

„Wow, what a sneeze! Bless you Athrun."

Kira couldn´t help but smile at his friend who just sneezed half of his whipped cream away. Luckily nobody was sitting opposite Athrun at that moment.

"Thank you Kira."

_I wonder if somebody is talking about me right now...Good god! I messed up the tablecloth!_

"This is embarrassing, I´ll go get a napkin."

With these words Athrun stood up and left Kira, Lacus and two of the orphans alone at the table.

Lacus took Kira´s hand and offered him a reassuring smile.

"So you were able to talk to him? I suppose you did well in convincing him to go back to earth..."

As an answer Kira gently squeezed Lacus hand.

"Yeah, it seems he finally is on his right way. Hopefully he won´t make things needlessly more complicated like he always does."

"I´m sure he won´t. We both know him, he won´t go astray once he found his way."

Kira had to think about the past 3 years. They had experienced a lot of pain and hardship during that time. He got to know his dear childhood friend as determined enemy, as desperate fugitive from his own father and as a man who would risk his life to protect his friends and the one he loved. Despite the difficult circumstances Athrun´s heart never changed. There was no way something or someone could break the bonds between them.

"You are right, he won´t hurt her or himself anymore. If he still does so I will be sure to wash his head."

Kira let out a sigh and took a quick glance at his friend, who just came back from the bar with some napkins in his hands. Their glances met and Kira noticed a small smile forming on Athruns lips – it was the first real smile for months.

_It´s time that everyone finds to one another again. Now it´s up to you, Athrun._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they went out of the small café Athruns cellphone began to ring. By the name on the display he could tell that Yzak was calling him.

_I wonder why he is calling. I hope it isn´t an emergency._

He mumbled a short apology and answered the call.

"Athrun Zala speaking ... Hello Yzak ... Yes I´m on the PLANTs ... Today? ... Okay, give me two hours and I will be there. ... Wait! Why do you want to talk with me? Yzak?! ... hung up."

Athrun switched off his cellphone and returned to Kira and Lacus, who were waiting for him. Kira was alarmed by the confused look on his friend´s face.

"Athrun, did something happen?"

"I don´t know. Yzak wants to talk with me. In his office, today. I don´t know why but he sounded a little annoyed."

As he saw the concern on Kira´s face he added:

"Well, I can´t imagine Yzak being friendly with me. So it probably isn´t that important. Let´s go back so that I can pack the things for my journey tomorrow."

He smiled and placed a hand on Kira´s shoulder as they walked towards the mansion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you go, Dearka, I called him!"

With a bang Yzak Jules hung up the telephone and crossed his arms in front of his chest pointedly avoiding to look at his friend.

"And you didn´t even bother to explain your call."

"Well, do I have to?"

"No you don´t. But knowing Athrun, his head is full of worst-case-scenarios of what might have happened by now."

"It isn´t my problem if he thinks too much."

"Indeed."

Dearka sighed and then stood up to walk towards the door. Yzak turned around to follow him with his gaze.

"Where are you going?"

"We still have two hours left before Athrun arrives. We should go and eat something until then."

With these words Dearka opened the door and waited for Yzak to follow him.

"I don´t mind."

Yzak snorted and went past Dearka who still stood in the doorframe.

Two hours later Athrun knocked at the door to Yzak´s office. He still wondered why Yzak would want to talk to him and could only imagine that something bad had happened.

"Come in already!" an annoyed voice ordered.

As he did so he recognized Yzak sitting in his chair with the grimmest face ever and Dearka standing behind him obviously surpressing a grin. He decided that it couldn´t be that bad if Dearka was still grinning and relaxed a little.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I wouldn´t have called if it wasn´t the case!"

"Listen Athrun," Dearka was doing a step forward while placing a hand on Yzak´s shoulder, "...we need your help with something."

"Like hell we do!" Yzak became silent and began to stare on his desk.

Athrun didn´t understand what was going on here and glanced questioningly at his two friends.

"As you already know Yzak will soon take the position as chairman of ZAFT", Dearka began his explanation.

"As chairman he will have to negotiate with many different people and it is of utmost importance that the relationship between ZAFT and the countries of Earth is a good one."

Dearka took a careful glance at Yzak, who was still staring at his desk, before he went on explaining.

"Our problem ist that due to his hot temper Yzak lacks the necessary diplomatic skills. As a person you are the exact opposite of Yzak: you always seem calm and composed, people easily place their trust in you. You carefully reconsider everything before you state your opinion and you are able to put your thoughts into well-chosen words."

He paused before he looked at Athrun firmly.

"That´s why we ask you to become Yzak´s personal diplomatic attendant. You would accompany him on important meetings and speak for him if necessary."

Athrun´s eyes had widened during Dearka´s explanation, many questions were coming to his mind at that moment. He had to swallow hard before he could ask the most urgent of them:

"Why do you think that I am the right person for this task? There are many people who possess the same skills like I do."

"Because we trust you and you are our friend. You know Yzak very well and how he thinks and reacts, that´s why you are most capable for this job."

Although Athrun felt flattered by Dearka´s statement he still had doubts.

"What about my past? It surely isn´t favorable for ZAFT´s reputation if I am the chairman´s diplomatic attendant."

"Cut that bullshit!"

Yzak closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shooting an icy glare at Athrun.

"Are you seriously hestitating just because your name is 'Zala'?"

Athrun slowly lowered his gaze as his friend continued.

"You know it wasn´t only your father or you who dirtied their hands during that time! We followed your father´s orders without questioning them, we killed many out there and we saw our friends dying. We just wanted to protect our world and nearly destroyed everything. You wanna know why I´m here dealing with both past and future?"

Athrun looked up, but before he could answer Yzak already stood and hit his hand hard on the desk.

"It´s making up for every wrong decision I made in the past. I´m not hiding away in a calm place hoping that people will forget about me or what I did! You should see this as an oportunity to wash your name clean instead of hestitating. Or did your hestitation bring you ANYTHING good so far?!"

The last words were screamed and there was a tension in the room as if everyone was waiting for an answer. Minutes passed by and still everyone was staring at Athrun. Slowly a small smile was forming on Athrun´s lips and if Dearka hadn´t placed a hand on Yzak´s shoulder he surely would have snapped.

"You are right." Athrun said, now openly smiling at his friend, "Neither did my hestitation bring me anything good nor did it bring anything good for the people I care about. Just because I couldn´t forgive myself doesn´t mean that this is also the case for my friends. I should at least talk to them properly." He paused for a moment as if choosing for the right words. "It gives me confidence that you obviously think I am good at solving problems by talking... Well, I hope I won´t be disappointing you."

"You will do the job then?" Now it was Dearka´s turn to talk. A small smile was forming on his lips, which grew into a wide grin as Athrun slowly nodded.

"Welcome on board, my friend." Before Athrun could answer anything he was hugged tightly by his former comrade. "I´m sure you won´t be disappointing us!"

"Y..yes, I hope so."

"It would be better for you." Yzak suspiciously watched the closeness of his two friends.

"Oh, you want a hug, too? Why don´t you tell me so in the first place?! There´s no need to be jealous." Dearka, who had noticed the look on his friend´s face made an attempt to hug him, too.

"Don´t you dare touch me! Save your childish friendship-rituals for someone else!" Yzak was quick enough to bring his chair between himself and Dearka. Glancing at Athrun he added: "You are aware that you have to remain silent about everything you hear and see during your job?"

Athrun couldn´t help but chuckle, before he became serious again to answer Yzak´s question.

"Of course I am and I suppose my job already started 5 minutes ago?"

For the first time during their talk Yzak seemed to be pleased,

"I see we understand each other. There won´t be any meetings in the next two weeks. I´ll call you and tell you exactly when you have to be where. Until then you can do as you like and hide yourself away a little bit more."

"I won´t be hiding anywhere. You can find me on Earth, where I should have already gone months ago."

With this words and a small smile on his lips Athrun left Yzak´s office.

"Maybe he is not the idiot I always thought he was."

Yzak was still staring at the door through which Athrun just left. Next to him Dearka slowly nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4

_So here it is: the next chapter and this time it is very romantic :) I Hope you like it. The story will continue, although this chapter might seem like the final one. I hope I didn´t make any big mistakes with the language, if it should be the case just tell me. And now enjoy the story - I am already waiting for your reviews ;)_

Cagalli Yula Athha, representative of the United Emirates of ORB signed the last document and let out a sigh. If it wasn´t for the country she loved she would have never done this job. Sitting in an office, reading and signing documents for more than 14 hours wasn´t her style. She would have preferred being out there helping the people to rebuild what had been destroyed, sweating and dirtying her hands. But her country needed her to be here in her office, making sure that the money was flowing where it was needed, asking for help and offering it at the same time.  
She had already been able to deepen the bonds between ORB and many other countries on Earth, hopefully it would become an alliance of peace unlike the last one. As a first official act the members of the alliance had chosen ORB as their representative, which made Cagalli the representative of Earth. Thinking about her huge repsonisbility made her chill. The next big task on her list where negotations with ZAFT, she would have to meet ZAFTs new chairman first. Yzak Jules – she didn´t know him very well. All she knew was that he was a former comrade of Athrun. Athrun...

"Mrs Athha, here is a visitor for you. Shall I send him to your office?" The voice of her secretary interrupted her thoughts.

_Who wants to talk to me now? Office hours are already over, I can only hope it is something important._

"Yes, let him in."

She stood up and went to the window. Whoever wanted to talk to her at such an hour should notice that she had already been on her way home. Someone opened the door and closed it calmly. Seconds passed by and not a word was spoken. Cagalli, who was still looking out of the window, slowly became annoyed.

"Don´t you want to introduce yourself? You should have a good reason for paying me a visit at this time."

"My name is Athrun Zala and I apologize for my late visit, but I just arrived from the PLANTs."

She knew this voice. She always loved the soft and calm sound of it and she knew exactly how the owner of this voice looked like.  
She spun around and her eyes widened as she saw Athrun standing there in the middle of her office. He hadn´t changed a bit: his eyes still shining like emeralds, his stature tall and slender but also athletic, his hair dark blue like the night-sky and this small smile, which was only meant for her.

But what was he doing here all of a sudden? Wasn´t it months ago that she saw him for the last time? He had hugged her tightly back then and it had given her confidence. But she also knew that he had visited ORB once more after that and he hadn´t even bothered to send her a message then. If it wasn´t for Kira she would never have heard of his visit. Anger started to grow and her voice was cool as she spoke:

"And what is the reason for your visit?"

It hit him, she could see it in his eyes. But he didn´t seem very surprised by her reaction. He slowly made a few steps in her direction until he could see directly into her eyes.

"I am here because I want to see you."

"Really? Are you sure there is not a more important reason for your visit?"

It sounded bitter and tears already stung in her eyes, but she couldn´t care less. How many times had she wished for him to come back only for her?! Just to realize that she would never have the first place in his heart. Of course she knew that he only acted this way to protect her and everything, which was dear to her.  
In order to protect her country she had made sacrifices, too. But he had always remained in her heart and there had been no day passing by without these thoughts. Where is he? Is he okay? What does he do? Does he ever think of me? When will I see him again? And there he was standing right in front of her and she felt the sudden urge to hit him. She clenched her fists as she stepped towards him.

"Where have you been all this time? Where there so many people, who needed your help so that you never even had the time to call?"

"I thought you where busy..."

"Don´t tell me all you did was thinking!"

"Most of the time I thought of you." His voice was calm and sad and his eyes where searching for forgiveness.

"And when did you think your thoughts would reach me? Damn you, Athrun! You still are such an idiot! Haven´t you learned anything in the past?! Hiding away and thinking on your own doesn´t help anyone. I missed you. I missed you so much that it hurt!"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks and for minutes the only sound in the office where her sobs. She gasped as she felt Athrun´s fingers softly touch her cheek and carefully wipe away the tears. As she looked up she saw the determined look on his face. A small smile was forming on his lips and she recognized many of her own feelings in his expression. It had always been like this; just by looking at each other they knew how the other felt. It was a silent understanding between two people, who had experienced many hardships together. Without her he couldn´t have made it this far and without him she would have never had the courage to be herself. So why did they have to be seperated for so long? If she could read his mind so easily just by looking him in the eyes, why was it always so complicated if all they wanted was being together?

As an answer to her silent questions Athrun took a step forward to close the last distance between them and encircled her in his arms.

"I´m sorry." He whispered. His lips where close to her ear and she could feel him breath in deeply before he hugged her tightly.

"I promise I will never leave you again. Please... let me stay by your side. If you can stand having an idiot around you all the time, because I´m the biggest idiot in the universe."

Cagalli slowly raised her arms to hug him back and she smiled as she breathed in his familiar scent. She felt warm and safe in his arms and she realized how badly she had missed this feeling.

"I have a weakness for idiots, especially if they are kindhearted coordinators."

They stood like this for a long time, enjoying their closeness and inhaling the scent of each other as if it was the essence of life. When they finally parted Athrun noticed a slight blush on Cagalli´s face.

"It´s good to see that you are yourself again."

Of course he had heard of Cagalli´s achievements during the last months and he was honestly proud of her. How she was standing in front of him right now reminded him of the second time they had met on board of the Archangel after his desperate fight against Kira. Every other girl would have killed or at least hated him, but Cagalli gave him her talisman and told him to live. Since then she often was the only reason for him to fight and to survive.

'You definitely are a strange one.'

Yes, Cagalli wasn´t a normal woman and that was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

Cagalli raised her hand to reach for something, which she wore around her neck.

"I had a talisman, which helped me to be myself. I got it from someone, who always believed in me... Although I couldn´t wear it the way it was supposed to..."

She opened her hand so that Athrun could see what she was holding: Attached to a thin golden necklace he recognized the ring he once gave her.

"I haven´t forgotten the promise, which belongs to this ring, Athrun."

Neither had he. It had hurt as she had taken the ring off back then, but he had never lost faith in their relationship.

'It´s fine, at least for now. We don´t need to rush.'

Secretly he had always wished that she would still wear his ring. On the other hand he had been sure that they would always share the same feelings. Even without a symbol for them.

'Our dreams are the same.'

"It´s fine the way it is. I think we tend to keep the things, which are most important to us close to our hearts."

With these words Athrun reached into the collar of his pullover where he still wore the talisman he once had gotten from Cagalli.

"I am here to keep my promise."

He took a step towards Cagalli and placed his hands on her shoulders. His emerald eyes looked deeply into her hazel ones and he could see her blush as he slowly bent down. He closed his eyes and he knew she did the same. He could feel the warmth of her breath before their lips met. Her lips where soft and warm as they gently brushed against his own. Cagalli reached out her arms around Athrun´s waist as she moved closer and her hands rested on his back. He buried his fingers in Cagalli´s hair and gently touched the skin behind her ears. They stayed like this even after their lips had already parted: Eyes closed, Athrun´s hands in Cagalli´s hair and her arms around his waist.

After a while Athrun lowered his hands so that he could encircle Cagalli in a warm embrace. It made her heart nearly skip a beat as she heard the words he softly whispered into her ear:

"I love you, Cagalli."

As an answer she buried her face in the crook if his neck and hugged him tightly. Athrun could feel the wetness of her tears against his skin, but he knew she didn´t cry out of sadness.

"Stay with me like this." she said and there was no place in the universe, where he would have rather been.


	5. Chapter 5

_Again another chapter, I have lots of time this month. There won´t be much action in this chapter and it will be focused mainly on Kira and Lacus and their relationship. I think the romanticists among you will like it ;) Enough talking I hope you like this chapter and I´m already looking forward to your reviews. I can´t wait to write the next chapter, but I will be on a study trip in Russia from April, 1st until April, 22nd. I will definitely update after I´m back. There are so many ideas in my head - this will become a long story ;)_

* * *

The sun had only been up for about an hour and dew was still covering the grass as Lacus was wandering around in her garden. Early mornings were her favourite time of the day. She closed her eyes and smiled as a gentle breeze played with some strands of her pink hair. 

The kids were still sleeping and Kira had gone to the spaceport together with Athrun. Everything was calm and peaceful as if the war had only been a bad dream.But Lacus knew that this world wasn´t the peaceful and beautiful place she wished for. She knew that it would still take months to remove the traces of war and that it would take even longer to heal the wounds in the people´s hearts – her own wounds included.

Lacus hadn´t had much time to think about her life in the past months. She still missed her father and there were many things, which she would like to talk with him about. What would he think of his daughter if he could see her standing here? Would he blame her for hiding away and doing nothing as Gilbert Dullindal had already made his plans to turn this world into a gigantic theatre, where both coordinators and naturals were mere puppets with him as their master? Which advice would he give her as she was standing here alone in her garden far away from battlefields and politicians? Would he tell her to make use of her position, to raise her voice and take responsibility? Or would he just watch her calmly with a gentle smile on his lips, knowing that his daughter would make the right decision? Lacus already knew the answer and it reminded her of Kira as she thought of her father´s smiling face.

_It doesn´t hurt as bad that you´re gone when he is around me, father. He is such a kind and strong person, although he has to carry such a heavy burden. His personality has grown stronger during all the battles he had to fight._

She remembered the first time she had met Kira. He had been fighting against coordinators to protect his friends on the Archangel although he had been a coordinator himself. He even had fought against Athrun, his dear childhood friend. It hadn´t been easy for him: people had relied on him, hated him, blamed him and in the end he had even lost his past. And still he had found a reason to fight for this world, which had only offered him pain. He had been there for Lacus as she had felt lost and lonely and he had smiled for her, just like her father would have done. He had given his love and his trust although he himself had needed it the most.

Lacus couldn´t imagine any other man at her side. It had only felt natural to fall in love with him and it had made her glad to see that it had given him strength. It had not only given him strength but also the determination to fight again at a time when Lacus had already hestitated too long. He had fought for her, for Cagalli and for Athrun when each of them hadn´t even known what to fight for. She was proud of him and she softly smiled to herself as she was thinking of him now.

"I really would like to know what you are thinking about." A soft voice spoke to her.  
Lacus spun around and saw Kira standing behind her. He took a step forward and looked into the sky as he stood beside her.

"It must have been something nice." His hand found its way into hers as he continued,

"You were smiling so beautifully."

It was rare that he spoke so directly and Lacus couldn´t help but blush at his words. She softly squeezed his hand,

"I was thinking about you."

They stood like this for a while, watching the sky and holding their hands.

"Everyone should be able to watch the sky like this."

Lacus´ voice was firm and as Kira turned to look at her he could see the determined look in her eyes.

"We can do this, Kira."

"Yeah...it´s our world after all."

He opened his arms and Lacus stepped into his warm embrace. She was glad to have Kira by her side. Although he hadn´t said a word in the past months she was sure that he supported her decision and that she wouldn´t have been able to make it without him. It wouldn´t be easy but the first steps had already been done. Athrun was on his way to Cagalli and Lacus knew that they would be able to solve their problems. They loved each other after all and Athrun would give Cagalli the strength to master this huge and difficult task. Lacus would do her best on the PLANTs and offer her help to Cagalli whenever she needed it.

"Let´s call Cagalli tomorrow."

As an answer Kira only hummed.

"Until then I will make preparations so that we can leave for Aprilius I (1) this evening."

Kira tightened their embrace and lowered his head to breath in Lacus´ scent. She smiled and closed her eyes before she rested her head on Kira´s chest. She could feel his hands gently stroking her hair and she knew that such moments would be rare in the next time.

"Thank you, Kira." She said and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. His gaze was calm and full of love.

He said nothing in reply, instead he placed his hand on Lacus´ cheek and slowly lowered his head. He kissed her softly like he always did and Lacus returned the kiss while she wound her arms around his neck.

She would give her best in order to create a good and safe future for the world Kira loved so much.

* * *

Cagalli woke up to the sound of birds singing in her garden. She needed a moment to realize where she was and what had happened.  
She must have had fallen asleep in Athrun´s car as they had been driving home last night.She still wore her uniform, only her shoes were standing in front of her bed.  
He must had brought her here. He surely had been sitting here by her side, watching her sleep and carefully stroking her hair.  
Cagalli smiled at the thought of it and she felt her heartbeat fasten as she remembered the last evening. 

Never before in her life had she felt this happy as she had seen Athrun standing there in front of her in her office. She had wanted to throw herself into his arms but she couldn´t. There had been too many questions and there still wasn´t an answer to all of them. Anger had grown as she had heard his weak explanations. Hadn´t he learned anything in the past? Cagalli had shouted at him and she had felt the pain as a lump in her throat while doing so.

And he had given her comfort.

She had felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders as his strong arms had took her into a warm embrace.  
Her cheeks still burned as she thought of what had come afterwards.  
Cagalli lifted her fingers to touch her lips where they had met Athrun´s.

His feelings for her hadn´t changed, she had felt it in his touch, seen it in his eyes. But she still felt uneasy without him around her. It wasn´t that she didn´t trust him enough. Sure, he was a handsome man and many women would like to have him by their side. But it was also a fact that he was faithful and didn´t change his mind easily.

He had been devoted to her during the last years although it hadn´t been easy for them. They had hidden their relationship for the sake of ORB and as if that hadn´t been enough Athrun had had to remain silent while Yuuna Roma Seylan had laid his hands on Cagalli to manipulate her and even force her into a marriage. In the end she had taken off his ring and still he hadn´t lost his faith in their relationship and had returned to her.  
No, she definitely wasn´t the person to question Athrun´s feelings for her.

But where was he now as she was lying here in her bed? Was he sleeping somewhere here in the mansion or was he already on his way back to the PLANTs?

The problem with Athrun was that he doubted himself too much. He felt responsible for the terrible things his father had done and for having been manipulated by Gilbert Dullindal during the second war. It was typical for him to spend a lot of time thinking and Cagalli had often scolded him for it in the past, although she secretely liked this thoughtful aspect of him. She admired his determination once he had made a decision but it would always take a lot of time for him to do so.

So had he made a decision during the last four months of thinking? And if it was the case what effects would it have for their future?

She felt a little guilty for her thoughts for she hadn´t been able to make a decision herself. But she knew one thing: Neither would she leave Athrun nor would she let him go.

_So let´s find out where he is._

She raised her head to take a look at the alarm clock, which was standing on her bedside locker. It was still early in the morning but more importantly: beside her alarm clock lay a note with Cagalli´s name written on it. She recognized Athrun´s handwriting and she wasn´t sure what to feel as she took the note and unfolded it slowly.

_Good Morning Cagalli,_

_I´m sorry that you had to wake up alone. I tried to sleep in the chair next to your bed but I couldn´t manage to fall asleep. Don´t worry, I wasn´t thinking. It just wasn´t very comfortable and I didn´t want to leave your side. I should be in PLANT´s embassy by now. In fact there are still some things, which I need to tell you. So let´s meet in the park there during your lunch break. I´m already looking forward to it._

_Athrun_

Cagalli was smiling as she had ended reading Athrun´s note. She was curious about those things, which he still needed to tell her, but she could only think of one thing right now: Athrun sitting next to her, unable to sleep but unwilling to leave her side and search for a bed.

_Athrun, you blockhead! You could have slept comfortably next to me in my bed._

* * *

(1) The government of the PLANTs (PLANT Supreme Council) is situated on Aprilius I. Lacus´ father Sigel Clyne lived on Aprilius I as chairman of the Supreme Council. 


	6. Chapter 6

_So here it is: the next chapter. I am sorry for the wait but my language really suffered during my stay in Russia, that´s why it took me a little bit more time. I want to say thank you for your reviews, knowing that somebody likes my story gives me a reason to go on writing_. _Unfortunately I haven´t been able to answer your reviews personally due to my abscence. Enough talking, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it is the longest one so far _

* * *

Another beautiful day on the PLANTs, Dearka Elthman was making his way down the corridor carrying two cups of coffee and seemingly absentminded. Spring had finally started and all the trees and blowers were in full bloom. But he hadn´t got the time to enjoy the weather. There were only a few hours left before the next meeting would begin and they would have to do it without Athrun for he still needed some time to organize some things on Earth. Dearka could very well imagine which "things" needed to be "organized". It was a good thing that Athrun had finally made a step towards a new future. However the future of a common Earth and PLANT was still not to be seen. And Yzak´s talent for negotiations was... well, limited. Dearka stopped at a nearby window through which he could take a look at the park, which surrounded their building. He could see people walking or sitting on benches talking to each other, laughing together or just enjoying the silence. When was the last time he had done the same thing together with his friend? Why did he have to be the friend of the moodiest person in the universe?

_If only Yzak´s mood would fit the weather._

Since their meeting with Athrun two days ago Yzak´s mood had become even worse. The biggest problem weren´t the negotiations with the new Earth Alliance but on top of that the differences among their own people. Not every of the council´s members supported an alliance between Earth and PLANT. Nobody had said something openly against it so far but they had also been hestitant to make a decision which supported this alliance.

Dearka inwardly sighed before he opened the door to Yzak´s office, ready to face whichever mood his friend was in. Yzak was facing him with his back as he entered the room so that he didn´t have the slightest clue if he should be quiet or if he would be able to talk to his friend in a normal way. Before Dearka could waste anymore thoughts on this topic Yzak spun around in his chair and presented him his biggest smile.

_He finally went insane..._

"Today is a wonderful day, isn´t it?"

Yzak stood up and went around his desk to take his cup of coffee from Dearka who still stood frozen on the same spot suspiciously watching his friend.

"You will never guess who called me just a few minutes ago."

Before Dearka could answer Yzak spreaded his arms in a meaningful gesture,

"Let me tell you that from now on we have a very powerful supporter in our rows."

_Now he is playing the drama queen again..._

"He or she must be VERY powerful if he or she is able to lighten your worst mood ever."

Yzak chose to ignore the irony in Dearka´s voice and placed a hand on his friend´s shoulder.

"She is indeed very powerful."

Yzak paused before he raised his voice as if holding a speech in front of a big audience.

" From today on PLANT will be a country with a real political leader because Lacus Clyne returned to Aprilius I and is ready to use her position as our princess. And, as you already know, she is good friends with the representative of ORB and therefore fully supports an alliance between PLANT and Earth. For us, my friend, this simply means less discussions with annoying politicians who consider themselves important and less of this terrible coffee."

With this words he demonstratively emptied his cup in the sink and took a seat at the corner of his desk waiting for a reaction from Dearka. Dearka chose to stay calm and composed.

_You can´t be disappointed if you don´t expect too much._

"What about the meeting today? Will it take place here as planned?"

For a second Yzak was startled by the cool reaction of his friend but his smile didn´t fade as he explained:

"It will take place here with a few hours delay so that Lacus Clyne can join it as well. Which means..."

He stood up, walked past Dearka, opened the door and made a welcoming gesture before he went on:

"... we still have some time left to energize our brains with plenty of fresh air."

At this point Dearka couldn´t surpress his grin any longer.

"I see. Even you are able to talk without swearing once in a while."

"Just shut the fuck up and get your ass out of my office!"

Dearka just laughed and did as he was told.

* * *

"Mister Zala, don´t you want to use a car?" 

An employee in front of PLANT´s embassy was pointing at several official cars in front of the building.

"No thank you, it´s not far and I prefer walking."

He really had sat enough in the past days. His back was tense and his head hurt due to the lack of sleep but he also hadn´t felt this good for a long time. He tried to remember the last time his heart had been pounding so joyfully.

_It must have been the day I gave her the ring._

After such a long time he still felt his cheeks blushing at the thought of it.

And his heart still hurt at the thought of what had come afterwards. They had both made mistakes but Cagalli was the quicker one to find the right path again. She had always been quick. Her words were often quicker than her thoughts which had led to many strange situations. But it was a good thing that she was different, in fact it was what this world needed, what he needed. She had never been very diplomatic especially when it came to injustice and corruption. She had tried desperately to solve everything even in the worst situations and her feelings had always been clearly recognizable in her eyes. She had always wanted to trust and to believe in the people around her but unfortunately for her not everyone of them was worth her trust. He unconciously clenched his fists as he thought about Yuuna Roma and his plan to deceive Cagalli. He hadn´t been able to save her because he had been on the PLANTs trying to be useful to a man who already had his own plans for this world. Kira had been the one who saved her and he had also been the one to recognize the truth behind Gilbert Dullindal´s words. They were so much alike that Athrun had to wonder why he didn´t recognize them as brother and sister earlier. Cagalli had all the good characteristics of his best friend plus an unbelievable energy and fury. It was no wonder that he had fallen in love with her. He was glad that she had her old energy back although it meant that he would have to choose his words carefully if he didn´t want to get hit.

He had reached the entrance to the park where he was going to meet Cagalli. He breathed in deeply before he entered it. He could see her walking around impatiently while waiting for him, patience had never been one of her strengths. Cagalli stood still as soon as she saw Athrun coming, a mixture of curiousity and anxiety displaying on her face. He softly smiled at her and she blushed slightly as she returned his smile. He came to a halt in front of her, his eyes locked onto her face. Cagalli´s blush deepened until she couldn´t stand the silence anymore.

"Don´t just look at me! Say something. You wanted to talk to me, so here I am. You look terribly worn out, that is what you get from sitting in an uncomfortable chair the whole night. There are plenty of bedrooms in the mansion and I can take care of myself, you didn´t need to watch over me the whole time..."

She was interrupted in her speech as Athrun began to chuckle. She really was the old one again.

"Hello Cagalli. Don´t worry, I feel good despite my looks and how are you?"

"Well I´m okay."

A small pout was growing on her face before she looked at him questioningly.

"Seriously, what is it that you want to tell me?"

_Let´s make it short then._

"I am working for Z.A.F.T. again."

A moment of silence followed in which he could see a variety of emotions on Cagalli´s face. She swallowed hard before she answered:

"It´s good that you don´t hide yourself anymore. I am glad for you... and for Z.A.F.T. They couldn´t have found a better man."

"Cagalli, you don´t even know what my job is, yet."

"Is it of any importance for me what you are doing there?"

Her voice had grown louder and he could clearly see the anxiety in her eyes.

Athrun reached for Cagalli´s hand before he went on speaking calmly.

"I don´t know if it is important for you, but for me it is. I want you to know what I am doing and where I am going because I want you to trust me."

He made a step towards her and also took her other hand.

"Trust me. Please. I won´t ever leave you again. Not for anything on this world."

He didn´t know how she reacted to his words for she was looking at the ground. He softly squeezed her hands but nothing happened.

"So what is your job at Z.A.F.T.?"

Cagalli raised her head and Athrun could see that the anxiety had nearly completely left her features.

"I am diplomatic attendant for Yzak Jules."

A small smile was growing on Cagalli´s lips.

"Helping your old friend controlling his temper again?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"But doesn´t he even get madder if you are around him?"

Athrun hadn´t thought about this fact, yet. But he realized that there was some truth in Cagalli´s words.

"Yes, you are right."

And with a blink he added:

"But he is not the only person who becomes nervous when I am around."

"Athrun!"

Cheeks burning red Cagalli wanted to turn around and leave but Athrun was still holding her hands. He took the opportunity to pull her into an embrace. The way she still tried to escape him reminded Athrun of the first time he had hugged her this way. When she finally gave up and hestitantly returned the embrace he spoke out what he had been feeling in his heart at that time:

"I´m glad that I met you, Cagalli."

"Stop talking such nonsense. We already know each other for a long time and it isn´t as if you are going to leave me."

Athrun loosened the embrace in order to look her in the eyes. She returned his gaze before she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She averted her gaze and spoke calmly:

"You promised it."

"I did."

His voice was warm and she could feel a heavy weight leaving her heart. The next thing she felt was his hand under her chin. She lifted her head and was ready to get lost in his emerald orbs.

_So beautiful..._

Athrun was thinking exactly the same as he watched Cagalli´s face. Before he knew his other hand had found it´s way on Cagalli´s cheek, his thumb tenderly stroking her skin. He could see her closing her eyes as their faces drew closer and he did the same an instant before their lips met. It still felt as exciting as their first kiss, Athrun could feel his heart pounding rapidly. They had shared several kisses in the past but never had it been something like this. He slowly parted his lips and felt his heart nearly skip a beat as Cagalli did the same and their tongues met. Cagalli breathed in deeply through her nose as Athrun pulled her closer and his hands came to rest on the small of her back. The tension between their bodies was thick and she lifted her arms to encircle his neck. His mouth smelled as good as his scent had always implied. She began to play with some strands of his hair. Had it always been so silky? They were both blushing deeply and breathing heavily as they finally broke apart. No one said a word as they were standing closely, watching each other intensely.

"Representative Athha?"

Cagalli nearly shrieked as she heard the common voice of her secretary. She and Athrun quickly checked their clothes and hair before Cagalli answered:

"Yes, I am here!"

Cagalli´s secretary came walking around a nearby bush. Her face was slightly red which meant that she had already been there for longer.

_How much might she have seen?_

Cagalli chose to pretend that nothing had happened as her secretary hestitantly walked up to them. She held a piece of paper in her hand.

"There was a call for you from the PLANTs. I waited for you but you did not return even after the lunchbreak had already been over, so I began to worry and searched for you and... well..."

Cagalli took the note from her secretary and thanked her before she took a quick glance at it.

"Thank you, Natalie. I will return to my office soon."

Natalie understood and nodded at them before she left the park quickly.

They both watched her leaving before Cagalli spoke up:

"I have good news from the PLANTs: Lacus returned to Aprilius I."

"That´s good. I am glad to hear that she also is the old one again."

Cagalli didn´t understand what Athrun exactly meant with this statement but she didn´t bother. She smiled as Athrun took her hand.

"What do you think – how many did she see?"

"I don´t know. But from the color of her face I would say it was enough."

Both of them were grinning widely and even started to chuckle as their glances met.

_We are behaving ourselves like teenagers._

None of them had felt at ease like this for a long time and Athrun decided that it was a good thing once in a while. The future of their countries was still not sure and he was relieved that their relation was a step nearer to being as strong and as stable as it had been nearly two years ago.

* * *

_sigh I wish life would really be so romantic. The next chapter won´t be as happy and romantic as this one but I hope you will read it anyway. I am planning to update once in a month because I only have limited time (I need to write my diploma thesis)._ _I am looking forward to your reviews :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally the next cha__pter! It was really hard to write this time, the ideas were there but I wasn´t able to write them down in a good language. I hope you will read and review it anyway ;) This chapter is kind of a transition to the next chapters. That´s why it unfortunately doesn´t contain any real action_. _But it´s worth reading it anyway, Athrun and Cagalli as well as Kira and Lacus will share some quality-time Enough talking, enjoy and tell me how you liked it, please.  
_

* * *

The air was thin and nearly boiling in the tiny office where Habib Al Gantri, head of state of a small arabian country hid himself from the sun. Now that spring had started it would be nearly impossible to go outside during the day. Most of the buildings in the capital had been destroyed during the last war and there was hardly a place with air condition. 

The small man with grey hair and dark eyes and beard was sitting at his desk, pounding his fingers on the dark wood in impatience. He wouldn´t be in here if it wasn´t for the future of his country. He took a look out of the sole small window in the room, everything was covered with sand outside and the people were still trying to rebuild the many ruins in which they used to live. Again a war like this could lead to complete destruction for them and he was here to prevent it.

At least they still had a place to live, whereas PLANT´s destroyed colonies were gone forever along with their residents. He had never been someone who hated coordinators, as part of the former South African Union his country had only been a puppet of the Atlantic Federation. They never had had the chance to decide on their own and had suffered a lot under the fighting. Al Gantri considered an alliance between PLANT and Earth a good idea, but there were limits. A common military which only left a minimum of defense-armament for the single countries was far beyond limit.

It had only been 4 months since the last war had ended and trust was something which needed to grow slowly. Surely there wasn´t enough trust between Earth and PLANT, yet to be able to establish something like this. In his opinion the only solution to guarantee peace and safety was a balance of forces between PLANT and Earth. Creating an allmighty military instance and leaving all of Earth´s countries nearly without armament was insane. What would happen if someone from the PLANTs or from Earth succeeded in using this instance for his own purpose? Gilbert Dullindal had been the best example for someone with great manipulative powers. On top of that the new representative of Earth, Cagalli Yula Athha had already shown in the past that she could be easily manipulated. Al Gantri didn´t esteem Cagalli as proper candidate for such a high political position. Her problem was that she loved harmony above all else and in order to create perfect harmony she was too blind to see that not everything could be solved by mutual understanding and trust. Man had to be cautious and prepared for everything, that was his conviction. This alliance needed a strong person at it´s top and a woman couldn´t muster that strength. The fact that Cagalli was still single only made it worse.

Unfortunately his country was too small to be taken into serious consideration at the upcoming conference. If he wasn´t able to do something against the big alliance´s plans on a legitimate way, he would have to do it in another way.

The intercom on his desk went on and his secretary´s face appeared on the screen,

"Mister Al Gantri, there is a phonecall for you from the PLANTs."

"Thank you, Muad, please connect us."

"As you please, sir."

The time had finally come, his hands began to sweat. Never before in his life had he had business with a coordinator.

___Hopefully this won´t be a mistake._

His phone began to ring and he took a deep breath before he hestitantly reached for the button to answer it.

* * *

Lacus Clyne was exhausted. If she hadn´t been a lady she would have loved to put her feet on the desk, but that simply wasn´t her style. Unfortunately. It had been a week since she had begun to act as PLANT´s princess again. She had made many visits during the first days of her political activity and had met many surprised but happy faces. Her feet were still hurting at the thought of the countless audiences. 

___At least taking of__f my shoes should be okay._

It wouldn´t be long until Kira´s return, who had gone to accompany their last guest to the spaceport. He had been by her side the whole time during the last week. Somehow he had become her bodyguard, it reminded her of Athrun and Cagalli after the first war. She smiled at the thought of her two friends. She had spoken to Cagalli several times since Athrun had returned to Earth and she had heard the relief in Cagalli´s voice. Hopefully Athrun´s return would give her enough confidence to master the upcoming conference. Only a few days were left and there still was a lot to do. Lacus had noticed that they were still far away from reaching an agreement about military matters. Her meetings with Yzak Jules had shown that nearly all of the council´s members wanted an alliance between PLANT and the new Earth Alliance, but they didn´t agree to it´s current conditions.

___Cagalli, this will be our hardest task so far._

The door of Lacus´ office went open and Kira entered the room. He seemed a little bit surprised as he noticed her bare feet but gave her a reassuring smile.

"I´m afraid you will have to put these back on. Our next meeting will start in a few minutes."

"Aching feet are a small price to pay if it helps to establish our goals."

Lacus wanted to get up but Kira quickly went behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I think we can spare two minutes to make you feel better."

His fingers gently stroked her skin before he carefully massaged Lacus´ shoulders. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the little bit of quality-time they shared. It ended too soon and Lacus couldn´t help but sigh in disappointment.

"Is anything bothering you, Lacus?"

His voice was comforting and full of concern. It was amazing how well he knew her.

Lacus touched his hand, which was still resting on her shoulder.

"It is nothing special. You already know about the political difficulties... It´s just that everything is becoming terribly complicated. It is not only PLANT and Earth but it is also me, you, Athrun and Cagalli. I hope we can handle it without being separated again."

Kira remained silent and Lacus knew that he was thinking about the past two wars and how they had changed his relation to his most precious friend. He knew too well how such important matters as peace, justice and freedom could separate even the closest friends if their opinions on it differed too much. It was especially painful if they wanted the same but couldn´t agree on how to do it.

Finally Kira turned around Lacus´chair to look her in the eyes. His gaze was firm but loving.

"I won´t let something like this happen, Lacus. I will protect the ones I love..." He averted his gaze as he quietly added:

"Even from themselves if needed."

Lacus smiled softly as she heard the last words.

___You will never change, Kira.  
_

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day and Cagalli was walking through the diplomatic quarter on her way to the next meeting. Never again in her life had she had so many diplomatic meetings. Honestly speaking: it was terrible. But it couldn´t be helped for the main conference of the future alliance between Earth and PLANT would be soon. Unfortunately she hadn´t even had the time to talk to Athrun. The last time they had met was in the park about one week ago. She was still blushing at the thought of the incredible kiss they had shared. 

___How I would like to do this again!_

She went around a corner and slowed down imidiately as she saw Athrun together with an unknown woman not far away from her. Cagalli decided to stay and watch them. It was an official meeting since both of them wore their uniforms. Nevertheless did an uncomfortable feeling rise in Cagalli´s chest. The woman was obviously taken with Athrun, she smiled at him flirtatiously the whole time. Cagalli unconciously clenched her fists.

___This is embarrasing! Since when am I jealous?It is not like I have any right to be.__ It was me who took off the ring, after all. And there is no relationship between us officially. But this just doesn´t feel right. I wonder if Athrun can be jealous, too..._

They had ended their conversation and the woman took Athrun´s hand for a handshake. Unfortunately she didn´t want to let him go and still held his hand even after they had said their goodbyes. Cagalli noticed that Athrun began to feel uncomfortable.

___She doesn´t know anything. He won´t smile for her, even if she squeezes his hand for an hour._

She decided to leave this place and began to walk past them quickly. Luckily Athrun was facing her with his back. But Cagalli had not taken her own popularity into account: the woman recognized her and greeted her which caused Athrun to get lost of his numbness and spin around. Cagalli had already wondered how he would react. It was wonderful: His eyes began to shine and this special smile appeared on his lips. He easily got rid of the woman by telling her that he got the same way as Cagalli and quickly walked towards her. Cagalli couldn´t help but smile as she saw the perplex expression on the woman´s face. Athrun gently squeezed Cagalli´s arm as he reached her and walked beside her. His voice was soft and quiet as he talked to her.

"How are you doing?"

"A lot to do but it´s okay. I can handle it. I´m sorry that I didn´t have the time to talk to you during the last week."

Again his irresistable smile.

"You don´t have to be sorry, Cagalli. I know how important this conference is. We can see each other there at least, I will be there with Yzak."

"I know. I am also looking forward to seeing Lacus and Kira again, although there won´t be much time for unofficial talk."

They had reached Cagalli´s destination and came to a halt. They looked at each other calmly. Neither of them knew what to say. Cagalli was already ready to leave as Athrun took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"I missed you, Cagalli."

His voice was nearly a whisper but his eyes were looking into hers intensely. She could easily get lost in their eternal green.

"I missed you, too, Athrun."

She could see that it made him glad and there it was again, this small smile. She blushed and averted her gaze. Again minutes passed by in silence until he squeezed her hand again.

"Take care, Cagalli."

He wanted to turn around and leave but this time it was Cagalli, who didn´t release his hand.

"What...?!"

Athrun´s eyes widened in surprise when Cagalli reached up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"See you, Athrun!"

She smiled at him shyly before she turned around and entered the building.

Athrun looked after her dreamily. A smile was forming on his lips at the thought of what had just happened. He decided that he should have meetings with women more often, if Cagalli´s reaction to it was so sweet. But there really was no need for her to be jealous, she would always be the one and only woman in his heart. He unconciously reached for his cheek where Cagalli´s lips had touched him as he finally walked away.

* * *

___  
I finally invented a new character and he won´t be the last I hope there aren´t too many faults, I am simply too exhausted to notice them I will upload the next chapter at the end of June. Until then I am looking forward to your reviews :)_  



End file.
